Decisions at the end of the world
by forthewords
Summary: This is focussing on Magnas group (mainly Yumiko x Magna, because obvs). My version on what might have happend during and after the story that lead to the pike scene, if they would be main characters. Not at all based on the comics and only loosley on the show.


_As sickos we're all the same,_ Yumiko said absently, gazing out of the window. _Just like that everything that you are, that you have been is gone. Forgotten_. _What's the point anyways?_

It had been three days since the Whisperers set up the border, since they brutally slaughtered people they didn't even know by name. Some of the victims had killed Whisperers before, defending themselves, others were innocent and had never set a foot outside of the community. Men, woman, children. Angry, cheerful, kind, funny, boring, brave people. It didn't matter. On the pikes only death was left. No trace of the people they had been before could be seen in their now hollow cloudy eyes.

Not really expecting an answer, Yumiko still turned around looking at the others. They were all quiet, every one lost in their one thoughts. Luke was sitting at the table, soundlessly playing a melody on the broken strings of his violin. Connie was closely following his fingers with her eyes, as if she could hear the sad music in her heart. Kelly was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

_They are not though_, Kelly finally said._ They are not forgotten. We remember them, we have to. _She sniffed, translating for Connie who had looked up. _That's what we owe them._

_All of them_, Luke agreed. _Even the ones we didn't know, never talked to. Because their death was meant to be for all of us._

Yumiko nodded, tears forming in her eyes yet again. _Yes it was, _she said, _it could have been me… you… any of us. So we remember and we carry it with us? _She asked turning to Magna who was leaning against the wall. Magna was on edge. Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed, hands in tight fists. _Is that what we do? _Yumiko insisted. Magna didn't respond, only clenched her teeth._ Magna?_

Magna opened her eyes, staring back at her, almost challenging. Releasing a breath the woman nervously run her fingers through her hair. Suddenly leaping forward in rage, she knocked the table over. The plates and glasses all came crashing down, burying Lukes violin beneath.

_Noo!, _he shouted, jumping from his chair. _What the hell, Mag? _Yumiko asked, hurrying to Luke to help him pick up the broken fragments. Magna just snarled and turned away, then turned back to Yumiko who was looking at her with a strange expression, eyebrows raised. _It was fucking broken already anyways, _Magna hissed, turned around and left the room, though not before grabbing her knives from the shelf.

_Where are you going? It is not safe out there! _Kelly shouted after her. _You gotta be kidding me, _she said following Magna outside.

Yumiko turned to Luke. _Luke, I'm sorry about that. God, she can be a hotheaded mess. _Luke just looked at her and sighed. They both knew it was not just that. Before Hilltop they were on the road for a long time. There was death, lots of it, in fact. And although it hurt every time, they eventually coped with it, because they had to. Magna being angry was not rare. Whenever there was death and people got sad, Magna got angry. But this time it was different. She had not spoken for three days and barely looked at any of them, since the pikes happened. This time she was different.

_I .. I gotta follow them. _Yumiko said. She went outside, bow and arrow in hand. Kelly and Magna were standing a few feet away, arguing loudly. _Just leave it, Kelly. _Magna said pissed. Kelly shot back: _And let you go out there alone? Why would you even go anyways? _Magna just turned around and kept on walking toward the gate. _You know what? _Kelly yelled after her, _Just go then! _She turned to the opposite direction, stomping by Yumiko angrily.

Yumiko hurried after Magna. _Magna! Magna, stop! What is wrong with you? Can you please just stop for one second? _The dark haired woman said, grabbing her roughly by the arm. Magna suddenly turned around. _Let go. _Yumiko knew, the other woman didn't like to be hindered physically to go somewhere. _I'm sorry_, she apologised, _please, just, can you just talk to me?_ Her tone was softer now as she tried to find Magnas eyes. When she did, she saw that they were filled with tears. Looking around the teary eyes finally settled on Yumiko and they were not full of anger, but of desperation. _It's not. I can't. _Magna stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. _Miko, I can't say it._

_Hey_, Yumiko gave her a small reassuring smile and used her thumb to swipe away the tears that were now flowing freely down Magnas cheeks. _Yes, you can tell me. It's alright. Whatever it is._

Magna looked at her, the expression in her face yet again changing. Her voice turning cold, barely any emotion visible in the just now sad and helpless eyes when she said: _Oh, it's far from that. It was me. I'm responsible for all of it. They are all dead because of me._


End file.
